The Ice Mage's Exeutioner
by madamon650
Summary: When a new person appears and starts claiming he is Grays brother and also he would destroy him what will he do. YAOI NO LIKEY NO READY. Rating will change in the future.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs.

* * *

Start

* * *

Crowds like the red sea parted to let to two people pass by , one was a tall , effeminate man with long brown hair and was currently talking to his acquaintance whose gender was currently hidden by the beige coat they wore ,the only thing that a person could tell was that the person's hair was a beautiful scarlet color because it was visible through the cloak. The brown haired man continued to talk to the cloaked person with a worried expression.

"Master , we should take a break . We have been walking for three days without rest you will collapse soon. " Said the brown haired man to the shorter person worriedly.

"Does it look like I care ." a deep yet slightly feminine voice comes from the cloaked person as they spoke in a monotonous manner.

" Well no , but master I want you to remain in good health to beat 'that man' and that means you need to rest " said the light haired man. The red haired person appears to contemplate the idea before nodding and walking toward a nearby motel while the brown-haired man smiled and follows him.

The Next Day

"Finally we are here master , Magnolia Town " said tall brown-haired man .

" Yes we are Vulpecula . Prepare Gray Fullbuster , you are about to meet your executioner " said the cloaked person as they grinned psychotically.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed .See you next chapter!


	2. The Uncloaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my oc

Gray sat on a stool in front the bar in the guildhall looking out into space

"I have this this weird feeling something is going to happen but I can tell if it's gonna be good or bad. "Thought Gray

Lucy walked up to him smiling brightly and sat next to him.

"Hey Gray you there. "Said Lucy as she waved her hand in front his face. He snapped out of his daze instantly and looked at Lucy questioningly.

"Hey Lucy, do you need something? "Asked Gray as he looked at Lucy with curiousity.

" No. I was just worried you are staring off into space " said Lucy.

" Im fin..." Gray was cut off by the guild door was destroyed and a cloaked person along with a brown haired man walked in. Everyone was in shock before they gathered around the two people.

" What are you doing ! " yelled Cana as he along with the others glared at the two mysterious people with rage. The cloaked man ignored the question as he scanned over the crowd causing the members of the guild to get angrier.

" Is Gray Fullbuster here " the cloaked figure said in a monotone. Angry yells was all he the person , with a sound of annoyance they crouched down and placed their hand as a purple magic circle appeared before suddenly large slabs of purple ice erupted from the ground under the guild members.

" **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow** " came a yell as The cloaked person and their companion dodged with relative ease . Gray stood with the bow still in his hands before the cloaked person as he glared.

" Who are you " Gray growled out as he prepared more arrows. The cloaked person removed their cloak the reveal a slightly feminine looking face which still had some masculine features and slender ,slightly muscular but short build. The man purple eyes twinkled with sick amusment and malice as he played with his long waist length hair.

" My name is Hikaru Fullbuster , your little brother one-chan " said Hikaru with a cruel smirk. Gray's as well as everyone's in the guild eyes widened as the red haired male laughed. Gray soon recovered from his shock and yelled at Hikaru angrily

" You can't be my brother " yelled Gray as he glared making Hikaru smirk more.

" Oh but I am " said Hikaru as his smile disappeared to be replaced with a scowl and a dark purple aura surrounded him make his hair and clothes float slightly . Gray recoiled slightly ,even he had to admit that the look was scary.

" Prepare yourself onee-chan " said Hikaru as a sword made of purple ice appeared in his hands.

" To go to hell ! " Hikaru yelled as he shoot forward.


End file.
